


babe

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la primera temporada, episodio 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	babe

Steve estaba extrañamente callado, con la vista fija en la carretera, ese silencio le estaba empezando molestar a Danny, pues sin querer miraba a Steve, y veía que ponía su “cara de aneurisma”.

_¿Qué?

_ Nada

_ ¿qué, pasa Danny?

_ Sólo me preguntaba por qué tienes esa cara, cuando Victor Hesse ha sido capturado.

_ ¡Yo no he puesto ninguna cara!- exclamó Steve mirando a Danny.

_¡Mira a la carretera!- Danny movió las manos- ¡y Dime lo que pasa en este momento en tu mente!

_¡le dijiste Babe a Sang Min!- En ningún momento a Steve le gustó la familiaridad que el preso fugado trato al rubio, pero le sentó una patada en el estómago que el rubio dijera “Babe” a otro hombre que no fuera él. (No son celos, tan sólo se preocupaba por su compañero, ¡que no son Celos!).

_ ¿y qué pasa con eso?

_¡Que yo soy babe!- Eso se le escapó a Steve, finalmente va ser celos lo que siente por el preso fugado.

_¡oh, cariño, te portas peor que un niño pequeño!- Danny que siempre se expresaba con las manos, se le había escapado “Cariño”, y no se había dado cuenta, pero Steve Sí- Mi hija es más madura que tú, más lista… pero ¿por qué ahora estás sonriendo?.

_ Por nada- Steve seguía sonriendo, ya no le importaba que Danny dijera Babe al preso, pues el rubio le había llamado Cariño.

Steve encendio la radio, y sonaba “sexy Eyes”, canción que le gustaba y que Danny detestaba.

_¡Apaga la radio, Babe!

_ ¡Si es una canción pegadiza!


End file.
